


Purple

by gardensgnome



Series: Assorted Stories - Kinkfest on IJ [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cid and Vincent act like an old married couple, Cid is his own warning for swearing, Community: kinkfest, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Vincent's handy household tips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-02
Updated: 2008-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid gets a very unexpected late night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkfest on IJ - Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Vincent/Cid: Demons - $#%*@-ing purple fur is hard to explain off the &$%ing sheets.
> 
> A/N: Not precisely Vincent/Cid but it could still go that way.

Cid wasn’t sure what to think when something thudded loudly across his porch late in the evening. He was about to get up and yell at what was likely some random kid trying to rock his roof and failing when a screeching roar told him it was no child.

“Fucking dragons,” he grunted, dropping the book he’d been reading onto his chair and switching off his lamp, heading for the front door in the dark by memory alone. He grabbed the Venus Gospel as he cracked the front door open and peered out into the moonlit night of Rocket Town.

Checking the empty yard and street beyond, Cid hoped that the dragon hadn’t dropped its dinner on his doorstep. That would mean it would be coming back. He could hear more than one set of wings above the house and really didn’t want to look when there was an indignant sound of anger from above. Could the dumb-asses be fighting? He’d dig out a materia and fry their leathery hides if they kept it up. Last thing he needed was for one of them to crash into some house and him be expected to do something about it. Sucked some days to have helped save the world. Meant incidents were suddenly brought to you when all you wanted was a smoke, a cup of tea and some quiet to enjoy a damn book you‘d never had the chance to finish thanks to some madman disturbing your peaceful little world.

Out of the corner of his eye Cid could see a lump of something that didn’t belong huddled along the exterior wall of his house, color bled out of it by the night. 

_Great, dragons fighting over a snack and they drop the fucker on my place. Thanks so much. I gotta drag it to the edge of town before they land and ruin the place._

Poking the object with the butt of his spear got no reaction and so Cid moved closer, wondering what poor creature was likely bleeding to death on his property. He could smell blood, lots of it too by the dark smear from where the creature had first landed before bouncing and skidding to a stop. Stepping closer, he lifted what looked like a wing with his spear, almost dropping it when his eyes adjusted and he realized what he was looking at.

“Chaos? Fuck, Vince!”

Dropping his spear, Cid carefully turned the unconscious demon over, wary of the limp and obviously damaged wing and checked for wounds. 

“What the hell you doing tangling with dragons, Vincent? Least this one knows where to come for help.”

Dragging Chaos into the house was a mission, Cid not wanting to let go of the demon until they were in his bedroom. It was heavy, all muscle and smooth suede skin and awkward as hell wings to get through doorways. Leaving the demon form of Vincent on the floor to turn the light on Cid was greeted by a horrible gash in Chaos’ side, claw marks to a leg and a ripped wing.

“Idiot, you’re only still breathing cos of what you are,” he muttered, grabbing a towel to staunch some of the bleeding while he went to get potions and proper cloths.

Chaos hadn’t moved when he returned half a minute later, bathroom cabinet now in shambles thanks to a hasty search for supplies. Cid tended the wounds as best he could, cleaning, administering potions directly onto the worst of the damaged areas, watching them close slowly. He looked up after bandaging now healing ribs to see glowing eyes watching.

“Don’t even think it,” he growled when a clawed hand near him flexed. “You came to me so you can damn well lay there and take it. I know the floor is cold and hard and I’ll move ya to the bed once I’m certain you’re not gonna bleed all over it.”

He continued, slightly unnerved now that Chaos was aware, even if it was through a haze of pain and healing. Last thing Cid wanted was a fully aware demon on his hands so he withheld potions he would have readily handed over to anyone else.

“No biting,” Cid commanded as he pulled back the blankets on the bed and moved to lift Chaos from the floor. The demon hissed at him, claw digging into the pilot’s shoulder as it was moved from the floor to the bed. “And quit yer bellyaching. We both know you’re healing just fine.”

Leaving Chaos to curl up and sleep if it wanted to, Cid moved about cleaning up the mess, mopping the floors where he’d dragged the demon through the house, putting salve on the marks left in his shoulder. The porch would have to wait until morning.

“Least the dragons have moved off,” he mused, listening intently for a moment as he picked up his spear and rested it once again next to the front door.

Returning to the bedroom, Cid almost smiled at the sleeping demon in his bed, his pillow pushed right up out of the way, the creature asleep on its stomach, red wings relaxed across its back. He didn’t bother with trying to approach quietly as he went to the bed and pulled the blankets up over Chaos’s hips. Eyes opened slightly to watch him before closing again.

“Yeah, I know I’m not a damn threat. Go the fuck to sleep.”

Dragging a chair close to the bed, Cid left again to retrieve his book. He’d read while keeping watch, just in case something happened.

*******

Cid fell out of his chair hours later, book hitting the floor and sunlight making his eyes water and brain try to pound its way out of his skull. Mind blankly wondering for a long moment what the hell he was doing sleeping next to his bed instead of in it, Cid was on his feet quickly and looking for his guest.

“Why am I not surprised the fucking demon can’t follow a simple damn order,” he grumbled, lighting up a cigarette as he stalked towards the bathroom. “What the hell would it want with my bathroom anyways?”

Stopping in the open doorway, Cid was greeted by the sight of a naked Vincent, wet hair plastered to his scarred skin as he bent to dry his feet.

“You should be in bed.”

“I am fine, Cid. You know I heal quickly,” Vincent said, not turning around.

“What the friggin’ hell were you doing anyways? What’s with the dragons?” Cid asked, leaning against the door, telling himself that it was to keep an eye on Vincent and not to appreciate the view.

“If you’re thinking I look good naked, don’t. I’m not in the mood,” Vincent growled a warning, wrapping the towel around his waist and turning to face Cid.

“Wha? Was not,” Cid argued a little too quickly.

“Yes you were. I can smell you,” Vincent pointed out as he stepped up to Cid, pushed him out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Cid started at the door for a moment before kicking it. “Well fuck you too. You were the one naked with the door wide open ya know. See if I save your sorry furry ass again.”

Cid stalked away from the bathroom and threw himself onto his bed. He breathed in deeply, reveling in the scent of Vincent on his sheets. Moments later he was sitting up sneezing and scratched fiercely at his nose. Getting up from the bed he took a good look at his sheets and sighed. 

“Problem?” Vincent asked as he entered the room, silent on his bare feet.

“Yes there’s a problem. Fucking purple fur is hard to explain off the fucking sheets…even when it’s suede fur and barely noticeable.”

“Why would you have to explain it?” Vincent asked, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull his boots on. The question wasn’t at all threatening, Vincent knowing he was the only one to share the pilot’s bed. He’d be able to smell the difference.

Cid mumbled something around his nearly finished cigarette and Vincent looked up, curious at the way Cid stared out the window, cheeks slightly pink.

“I didn’t catch that.”

“Shera does my damn laundry twice a week. There, ya happy?” Cid yelled, kicking the leg of the chair he’d had next to the bed. “She’ll think things,” he added, stubbing the butt of his cigarette into a little used ashtray.

“You could get purple sheets?” Vincent suggested, not moving from where he sat even when Cid turned disbelieving eyes on him.

“What the hell did you just say?”

“Purple sheets. I have them. Brown ones too, they hide blood stains well.”

Cid stared hard at Vincent for a moment, mind racing too fast for him to keep up.

“Just what are you saying? That I should expect Chaos more often?” Cid asked, about to light up a new cigarette before it was taken away by a too quick clawed hand.

“I’m saying I am taking up your offer to move in. The one you made months ago. Living in Nibelheim is dangerous, as you saw.”

“Those were Nibel dragons after you? Fuck those are nasty bastards. What’d you do to them?”

“They were attacking the town. I fought them and tried to draw them away but one female got the better of me. This morning after I kicked you out of the bathroom I thought that perhaps they can smell me living in the town and that’s why they attack.” Vincent shrugged. “Perhaps thought I was a threat to their nests.”

“And what’s to say they ain’t gonna come and attack my friggin house dammit?” Cid shouted, snatching back his unlit cigarette. He hadn’t liked the way Vincent shrugged off dragons at all. It was creepy. “I am not fighting dragons with you.”

Vincent stood and walked out of the bedroom, Cid followed quickly as the ex-Turk made his way to the kitchen to make a pot of tea, looking very at home as he boiled the kettle and set a cup out.

“They won’t come here again. It’s too far to be threatening to them and the only reason they followed me was because I fought them.”

Cid wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with Vincent’s reasoning but shut up and drank the tea he was served. He frowned when Vincent moved towards the front door.

“Where the fuck you going now?” he asked, half out of his chair as Vincent opened the door.

“Back to Nibelheim to get my stuff. I’ll return in a few days.”

Cid shook his head in disbelief after Vincent left, wondering what madness had prompted him to want to shack up with the man and his demons in the first place.

“Wonder if his sheets will fit on my bed,” he pondered for a moment, staring out the window as the town woke up to a bright new day. “Aw hell I’m gonna need a bigger bed and the right color sheets. If Shera knows what’s good for her she won‘t mention the bloody purple sheets.”

A chair clattered to the floor as Cid stood quickly, a look somewhat akin to dawning horror on his face.

“Hold up, who the fuck said I was letting Chaos into my bed!?”


End file.
